


[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins 'verse Compilations

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Arthur And Merlin Are Dating, Save For the Part Where They Aren't. Also The Girl Version Of Bromance Is Fresbians. But That Isn't Applicable As Morgana And Gwen Are Actually Sleeping Together. -- A Merthur is an award for being a disgustingly cute couple. Gwen and Morgana? They'll have a whole shelf-full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins 'verse Compilations

cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download MP3

[Both Endings + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/Zip%20Files/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Main%20Story%20+%20Both%20Endings%20+%20Remix.zip) | (right click, save as) | 02:08:54 | 118 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Bromance + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/Zip%20Files/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Bromance%20Version%20+%20Remix.zip) | (right click, save as) | 01:39:51 | 91 MB  
[Romance + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/Zip%20Files/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%5d%20Romance%20Version%20+%20Remix.zip) | (right click, save as) | 01:57:34 | 107 MB  
  
### Download Podbook

[Both Endings + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%20Verse%5d%20Coffeeshop%20Muffins%20+%20How%20to%20win%20a%20Merthur....m4b) | (right click, save as) | 02:08:54 | 182 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Bromance + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%20Verse%5d%20Bromance%20Version%20+%20How%20to%20win%20a%20Merthur....m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:39:51 | 141 MB  
[Romance + Remix](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Coffeshop%20Muffins/M4B/%5bCoffeeshop%20Muffins%20Verse%5d%20Romance%20Version%20+%20How%20to%20win%20a%20Merthur....m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:57:34 | 166 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/coffeeshop-muffins-how-to-win-merthur-case-study-in-9-parts).  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  



End file.
